


You Can Be King - MxM

by ottersir



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottersir/pseuds/ottersir
Summary: DISCLAIMER - Every human in this story has been animorphazied, essentially meaning that everything is in an animal's point of view. Humans are not present.This story covers many controversial topics such as different relgions, races, conspiracies, LGBTQ+, and other stuff. If you're sensitive to things like that, turn away now(although collectively you shouldn't be on a fanfiction site, anyway...)~"So, if you're the brother of Jesus, how are you gay?""That's not how it works."Its not as easy as it seems when one half is the next prophet and the other is the literal spawn of Satan(not a joke), but sometimes it works out. Actually, all the time.Chase M Christ is supposed to be the next prophet, right after Jesus Christ, except now in the modern day in age. The pressure is extremely on as he's forced to deliver his message right in the middle of a time of war and bloodshed between either side of the world. Along with falling in love with his supposed-to-be archnemesis, the son of Satan, Muffin C Lucifer. Only God knows...well, not even him knows what the future actually holds, from gay rights to bomb fights.





	You Can Be King - MxM

Hi.

This is a DISCLAIMER, before you read the story.

First off, this is my first work on ao3, and I'm not used to the format whatsoever, so please bear with me here.

Secondly. This story is written entirely with animals(mammals, mainly) as the predominant species. I write better with animal  
point of views than human(huge fanatic of the warrior cats series, so obv), so i have to ask you to please deal.

This story covers a lot of controversial topics such as every branch of Christianity, war, LGBT+ rights, and other stuff. So if  
you're sensitive to that, run away... 

But yeah thats pretty much all I have to say, I hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing it!

 

 

-Ott


End file.
